Elves in Love
by KokomoPrincess
Summary: Night Elf/Blood Elf, perhaps a bit typical. May add more, PLEASE; heed rating!


As the night loomed in the near future, the sky grew dark around the young Night Elf. He watched the trees sway in the light breeze letting his mind be lost in thought when a scream broke his concentration.

The source of the scream was definetly female, a single, ear splitting cry in the still of night. He untied his mount and set off in search of the sound. He tore through the trees and hills of the Terokkar Forest as the sound seemed to carry him toward the girl that was obviously distressed.

As most other Night Elves, he had a saber as his mount, his was of the storm variety. They were stong and with it's black color it provided some cover as he preferred to travel by night. Also being a cat it was easier to cover the terrain silently.

When he arrived he was shocked to find a Blood elf lying on the ground, a white tiger lying close to her motionless body. Out of curiousity he dimounted and walked over to her.

At the scent of the intruder, the tiger bared it's teeth and growled a forboding warning. He simply looked into it's golden yellow eyes and it seemed to know that he meant no harm at the moment. The great cat sat back on it's haunches, but continued to glare at him warningly.

He stepped over to her at took a moment to look at her, she was actually pretty, for a blood elf that was. long white hair, partially tied back, thin body, and a mail set of armor. Her light skin was a inviting contrast to his dark blue.

He then noticed that she had lacerations on her shoulder, arms, and her exposed stomach. He reached into his backpack and pulled out some bandages and a small vial. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and removed the cork from the vial.

Once again the tiger seemed to view this as danger toward his master and began to growl. As a Night Elf he had a certain unspoken agreement with all animals, knowing to give them respect and they would unduly return the favor.

"I'm not going to hurt her, see?" he said as he held the vial in front of it's face so he could smell it. After seeing that there was poison here the tiger again quieted and let him work.

First he applied the potion to each wound then he carefully covered each in a bandage. As he knew even with his help she woudn't survive, he decided to move her to where he could watch over her, so he carried her to a small cave where he had already made camp.

Of course her tiger, the entire time growling it's disagreement, followed to protect his master at all costs. A few minutes after he had brought her there, she began to awake.

The little Blood Elf awoke with her body sore all over. She felt the most pain in her shoulder, forearm and stomach. She tried to remember what happened when she heard a voice, speaking in the common language which had been taught to her race before the horde and alliance had split.

"Oh, you're awake, how are you feeling?" the voice asked, before she looked up to see who was talking she answered,

"A bit sore, but I'll be-" her words ended abruptly as she saw who was talking to her, a Night Elf! She was shocked, she quickly changed her tone, and answer, "who are you Elf, and what have you done to me?" She was sure he was up to no good, most likely going to try and make her his as a slave, and use her as a trophy among his people.

"Saving your life, I found you unconcious about a mile from here." He answered calmly, as he had expected animosity from her, given the differences their races had suffered.

She began to speak in obvious disbelief, when she heard another voice.

"The elf speaks the truth," came the voice, she turned to see her beloved tiger pet glaring at her with his glowing eyes. "you were almost killed by a couple of warp stalkers and this man found you unconsious and bandaged you and brought you here"

"But why would a Night Elf, of all people, help me, a Blood Elf?" She said to the The Night Elf, not responding to the comment of the tiger.

The night elf watched as the elf and the tiger glared at each other for a few moments. Then the elf turned back to him and spoke again.

"Two simple reasons; one I am more like my ancestors in believing that all races can be friendly, and besides, I couldn't let someone as pretty as you die out there and become the next meal of the creatures that

walk freely in Terokkar Forest."

Now that's what he was up to, she thought to her self, but still she spoke to him politely in response.

"Well," she said after a moment of consideration, "I guess I owe you a thank you for saving my life, and an apology for my rash behavior. However, I'll be on my way now if you don't mind."

With that she stood up to leave and felt a sharp, searing pain in her stomach that made her collapse back down on the ground where first awoke.

"You, ok?" he asked his tone softening "looks like your not going anywhere for a while."

Defeated, she knew she was stuck there with the Night elf, though she replied to him poitely enough. "Guess not" she replied as he handed her a plate with a fried fish, a hunk of bread, and a small pitcher of fresh cold water. "Thank you."

"Eat, it will help you fell better." He smiled as she took it from him. after a few bites she began pick off hunks of fish and giving it to the tiger.

"Oh," he said, "I have a couple of fish for her too" as he set a plate with two more fish at the tiger's feet. The tiger sniffed at it caustiously, then decided it hadn't been poisoned and contentedly began to eat.

"Him," she informed him, "his name is Stormy."

"I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to offend you." he said as he looked at Stormy.

She smiled, trying to hold back a laugh, at the way he talked to him, as she talked to him telepathically. None the less, Stormy seemed to understand his words, as the tiger seemed to accept his apology considering that he had just given him dinner. The Night Elf settled down for his own meal when again the Blood elf spoke.

"I don't believe you ever told me your name."

"I'm sorry, I am Kyran."

"I am Akasha." she said as their eyes met for the first time and they each smiled at one another.

Seeing the way Kyran looked at his master, Stormy decided he didn't like him even more, and spoke again to his master, "I don't know if I trust this, elf" commented Stormy. Though only Akasha could hear him.

In turn, she said to him, "I don't think he's so bad, in fact, he's kinda cute."

The tiger huffed in disagreement, and curled up next to her "Just be careful, don't get into something you can't get out ...of...later." His words became spaced and slower as he fell asleep with his great head on her lap. Akasha caught the way Kyran looked at the tiger sleeping in her lap and recognized it as a look of jealousy. She smiled to herself at this fact, and hoped he didn't notice.

As Kyran watched what seemed to be another wordless conversation between elf and tiger, he took a moment to admire her beauty. While he was lost in studying her gently curving hips, and how her legs seemed to go on forever, she spoke again.

"Obviously I won't be able to move anytime soon, so I am unable to help you hunt, cook, or set up camp. Basically I am unabe to repay you your kindness, not only to me but to Stormy as well."

"It's okay, you stay here and rest for a couple days, and when you feel better you can work on small things to help regain your strength."

"I feel I owe you, though, I may not be of your faction, but I do still have some morals."

"Like I said, rest now you can repay me when you regain your strength if you must," he said, smiling. and added, "Though such is not required."

They finished their meal in silence and he told her he was going out for a while, and she should stay in the emcampment and rest. He left her there under the watchful eye of Stormy and set out into the morning.

While he was out, he ran into another Night Elf Druid, like himself. "Hey, Kyran!" the Druid greeted.

"Oh, hey, Tyrone" He said in reply.

"So, I saw you in the forest standing over the body of a Blood Elf. So uh, Why'd you kill her?" he teased. Much like Kyran, Tyrone didn't seem to notice a barrier between himself and members of the Horde.

At the same time, he knew Kyran would never hurt another, even if they were Horde.

"I didn't, she's resting in my camp at the moment." He said defensively.

"Sure she is, you're probably using her as a slave." he continued to tease.

"No I'm not! She's actually a very sweet girl and she's quite pretty too." Kyran said in his own defensively.

"ooohhh, you're in love!" Tyrone continued to taunt. "with a Blood Elf." Tyrone laughed at the thought of this.

"Am not! although..." he lowered his voice, "I wouldn't spendin' a night or two with her."

"Ah, she's that kind of pretty." Tyrone finished the conversation with his endless taunting, and Kyran didn't feel like fighting it anymore.

The two said their goodbyes and parted ways. On the way back to his encampment, he was plagued by thought. Was Tyrone right? Had he, A Night Elf fallen in love with a Blood Elf? No, he told himself, she just needed help and I was there at the right time, although he still unsure of it.

When he arrived at the camp, the elf was still stting on the bed he had made for her the previous night, though there was a pile of freshly caught fish laying next to the campfire that was still burning bright in the darkness of the cave.

"Are you able to walk then?" he asked confused.

"No," she replied shortly.

"But, then where did these come from?" he asked indicating the fish next to the fire.

She reached out her unmarred arm and pointed to Stormy. "He _is_ a cat, fishing comes naturally to him, I figured it was the least we could do after every thing you've done for us." After she was done speaking she turned her head away and smiled shyly. "And I had him gather small small twigs to keep the fire alive." At these words Stormy sat up, and puffed out his chest with pride.

He also smiled. and replied, "Oh, so you can talk to him. I was wondering."

"Yeah I found him as just a kitten, when some poachers killed his mother, I raised him, and we now have an unbreakable bond, that goes so far we can communicate telepathically. Even over small distances."

"And I thought Night Elves were good with animals. We can't talk to them like that though." he chuckled soflty at his little joke and walked over to her to look at the bandages that were place there yesterday.

"Those bandages need to be changed. Please, trust me enough to remove them for you." She nodded in acceptance of the offer and he gently placed his hand on her shoulder and carefully pulled the bandage off and examined the laceration. Then he removed the one from her arm and stomach. they looked much better then they did when he had found her last night, but still looked painful, "How do they feel?"

"They hurt but feel better," she said.

"Here let me help." he said as she watched curiously, light green orbs appeared around his hands and he hovered them over all of her wounds and before her eyes, the wounds closed themselves and the pain seemed to dissappear with them.

"Wh..what did you do to me?" she cried in disbelief.

"You're alright," he said in a soothing tone, "I healed you, I'm a Druid."

"Well, if you could do that why didn't you just use it in the first place?"

"Simple, I can't heal at first impact, some of the healing has to be done naturally," he looked away and scuffed at the dirt with one foot, "and ... and it kept you here longer. Please don't be angry."

"Aww, how could I be angry at somone so cute?"

When she said this, he looked up to stare into her eyes, and was more than relieved to find that she was quite sweetly smiling at him. Kyran returned her smile with an equally warm one of his own.

She tried to stand up, and after a day of sitting and laying down she was terribly unbalanced. As she tried to stand up she fell back down, and Kyran caught her, he held one of her hands, and his other arm he placed around her lower back and helped her stand up. Though she knew the touch was a little unnecessary, she didn't mind, his hands on her felt warm, and soft. she look up at him with gentle eyes. He adored the way she felt so close to him, and after a moment of holding her, he spoke;

"Let's go get you some fresh air." Still holding her, he led her out of the cave and into the gathering dusk. Since she had started gaining her balace back, he let her walk under her own power but he stayed close as she may still need the assistance. She seemed to be stronger and he again said he had some where to go, and left her to the protection of Stormy.

Altough most of her strength had come back, she was still a little weak, she felt safe since she had Stormy with her. Still trying to repay the kind elf that had rescued her, she began to gather wood for a camp fire, and sent Stormy to a near by lake to catch a few more fish.

"I don't feel right leaving, you here alone, what if something happens to you?" He protested. "Especially in the state your are currently in."

"I'll be fine, the lake isn't that far from here, if I need you I'll call, I promise, " she assured him. Reluctantly he left her side to find the nearby lake, taking a small pouch with him to carry the fish in.

After Stormy's departure, she continued to gather firewood. Then she began arranging it for a camp fire. As she was walking to grab a few more twigs as kindling, she was suddenly unable to move her feet,.

Roots around her feet held her in place, as she tries to break free, she heard a soft chuckling. She turned to see a Night Elf male glaring at her.

It wasn't Kyran, that she knew, this elf was different. He was was taller than Kyran, and not as muscular, and possessed much lighter almost white skin. Akasha knew she was in trouble, though gaining strength, she was still weak. She screamed, a shrill, high cry of terror, for she knew what was next, her own demise or worse. She was unarmed, rooted to the ground, and Stormy was far off.

The elf moved closer to her laughing, and said, "No one's gonna hear you, and besides, why would they rescue you, a lowly Blood elf tramp?"

Tyrone moved closer to her and though she swiped at him with her good arm, he easily stopped her arm, and held it tight enough to hurt her.

"You're a naughty little elf aren't you?" He asked, a wicked grin lighting his face. "Naughty elves need to be punished."

With that he held her face and kissed her on the lips. She tried to push him away but was unable to out power this elf. When he finally broke away from her, and licked his lips as though hungry for more. By the looks of it, that was exactly what he was going to try and get. Before he could reach her a second time, a black Nightsaber landed between the elves, knocking the strange elf to the ground.

"What the hell, Kyran. You'd defend this, this tramp!? What's wrong with you?" the elf shouted as he regained his composure.

"What are you doing here, Tyrone? Get out of here, you have no business here!"

Feeling the tension of his master, the Nightsaber growled menacingly at the outsider elf. Not feeling like the fight of his life, Tyrone decided to leave.

With that he whistled to his own mount, a Frostsaber, and was off. At that time Stormy had arrived, and was sitting next to Akasha. "I heard your scream, and came as fast as I could. I'd have been here sooner, but I was attack by a Warp Stalker. Are you alright? What did he do to you? I knew he was no good!" He asked. Glaring menacingly at Kyran and a snarl growing in his throat. Kyran saw Stormy's anger towards him, and wondered if the little elf had told him a lie; that _he_ was the one who attacked her.

"No, you're wrong. It wasn't him, it was a different elf that attacked me, I think he said his name was Tyrone, but actually, Kyran stood to defend me."

Realizing his mistake, Stormy bowed before Kyran, in way of apology, and thanks. To Akasha's great surprise, Kyran returned the bow to the tiger, though she knew he hadn't understood their conversation, Kyran's bow was that of acceptance and respect. By this simple exchange between Night Elf, and great white tiger, they created a mutual respect and trust for one another. Brought on by the thing they had in common, A love for the little Blood Elf female that now sat with her arm around the great cat's neck. It was a different kind of love they each held for her, but it still set the way for an endless friendship.

"Well, I figured he followed me here, so I didn't go to far, and when I heard you scream, I knew I was right." Kyran said. "seems your not as apprehensive against me anymore."

"Well, the way I see it," Akasha replied, "If someone's saved your life twice, they probably aren't going to kill you." She looked away rather sheepishly. She caught his smile, then turned to Stormy, to avoid his eyes. Then she noticed that Stormy had had a sucessful day, and the pouch he took with him was full of fish, and a few lake side herbs that he had seen her gather and use before. She set herself to work by separating the fish and the herbs, and laid the herbs near the fire to dry out, and began to clean the fish.

Kyran watched her work for a moment, then asked. "Are you alright, he didn't hurt you did he?" he paused and smiled, "Because I'll kill him if he did." He offered solemnly.

"I'm a little shaken but I don't feel quite as sore, and no he didn't hurt me, but thank you for the offer, you're really sweet."

"Well I have to be, after all not only are you beautiful, it appears as though you can cook, you seem to be a keeper." he smiled at her and she paused and for the first time she noticed she had been mindlessly cooking a full dinner for the three of them, Stormy included.

She was surprised at how foward he was being, not that she minded, and smiled at him sweetly. His grin grew wider. "Who was that guy anyways," she asked.

"His name is Tyrone, he saw me standing near what he thought was your dead body, and I ran into him while I was out this morning, and he questioned me about it. I guess he followed me here when I told him you were recovering. Probably thought he'd come and have some fun with you. I don't believe he actually meant you any harm, but, I didn't want him to harrassing you anyways."

After dinner, she changed into her more comfortable linens for the night, she didn't realize Kyran was watching her. "Wow, you really are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen,"

She turned to looked at him in surprise, realizing fro the first time she was being watch, Akasha had not fuly changed when she turned to him, giving a very clear view of her full, naked body. his eye grew fascinated as he looked up and downher delicate form.

"I'm sorry to watch you change, but I just can't take my eyes off you." He said as he was entranced by watching her.

"Actually, you're quite handsome yourself. I've never met an elf as kind and gentle as you, or any guy for that matter." She stated.

"Well, then come here, if you want to see gentle." He invited, as he moved closer to her.

"Well, okay," she smiled as he placed his hands the back of her neck, and kissed her.

His kiss was that of passion, slow and gentle, long and moist. He pulled her into a close hug, as their tongues began exploring each other's mouths. She embraced him, loving the feel of his bare chest against her thinly covered one. He was slow and cautious with his movements, looking for signs of the things she deemed acceptable. Kyran kissed her neck, shoulders and upper back, while his hands gently massaged her hips and waist. He knew want he wanted, the question was what did _she _want? He figured this would be a decent enough time for bravery, so he whispered softly in her ear; "Tell me what you want, I need to hear you say it, please."

"I want everything you want to give me, and to give you everything you want," Akasha answered.

After she gave him an inviting smile, He gently laid her down on the bed and lightly stroked her face with his knuckles, then he kissed her neck and shoulders, sometimes nibbling lightly here and there. He kissed her in different places looking for what pleased her most, When he found the right spot, she leaned her head back as a moan escaped her lips. She couldn't believe how good this felt, his soft lips against her now exposed throat, his hands exploring her stomach and chest. She let her hands explore his body as he explored hers. She loved the way his skin felt, so soft and warm. She held him close and kissed him, loving the passion with which he returned the action.

Thinking it had to be fair, since she was already naked, and he was still fully clothed, Akasha removed his clothing as well, and was amazed at the structure of his perfectly sculpted body. She took a moment to study his body, his broad rippling shoulders, gently toned abs, and his gorgeous dark blue skin. She made him lay back, and climbed on top of him. Then she began kissing his shoulders, chest and stomach, then worked her way lower, until finally, she had her tongue on his manhood. When her tongue reached it, a soft moan escaped his lips, though he tried not to, he couldn't help himself. Kyran had to bite his lip to keep himself from screaming at the pleasure she was rewarding him with. Finally, as she was about to drive him over the edge of ecstasy, he sat up and pushed her back to lie on the bed.

He gazed for a moment at her, noticing how she looked so innocent and helpless. He knew he could take her right now, and be rough without her minding too much, but Kyran decided better of himself, and settled with returning to kiss her soft neck. Then like she did, he move lower to her perfectly rounded and firm breasts. Akasha moaned softly as he suckled her hard nipples, and Kyran took pleasure in knowing

that he was pleasing her. His tongue seemed to leave a trail of fire across her delicate skin where ever it touched, when he reached the most private part of her, she could do nothing more then accept it. She wimpered and moaned, helplessly writhing in pleasure.

Kyran returned to once again kiss her lips, and was by now more than ready to take her for his own. Though he didn't want to wait, he would if she asked him to. Supporting himself over her with his arms , he whispered in her ear softly, "Are you ready to be mine, darling?"

"Yes," she whispered, "make me yours, my love, don't make me wait any longer."

With her permission, he entered her, both letting out a long drawn moan at the pleasure as he did. At first he was gentle, each of his thrusts slow and paced, he continued the pace until he felt her hips rising to meet his, and her body began convulsing uncontrollably. Then he gradually increased his movement, while her hands traveled over his shoulders, back and arms. Kyran knew he could release at any moment, but forced himself to wait for the right signal that she was ready to as well.

When her soft wimpering became moans, and her breaths grew shorter and quicker, he waited until she finally out a small scream her head leaning back. With her back arching towards him, he let himself release into her. As he did, he allowed himself to moan, a long low cry of pleasure, she continued to writhe under him.

When Kyran stopped he look down at Akasha, she smiled at him weakly, and he climbed off of her to lay beside her and hold her in his arms. The two, wrapped in one another's arms, drifted into a deep, and peaceful sleep.

Morning found the young elven couple still holding each other tightly. Kyran woke to find Akasha still in his arms. He smiled, as he had almost expected her to be gone when he awoke. Drawing her closer, he kissed her forehead lightly, accidently waking her with the touch. Akasha blinked her eyes open and looked at him, he smiled at her sweetly, and said, "Good morning, beautiful, how'd you sleep?"

"Very well, handsome, and you?" She replied sleepily.

"Great, I had the prettiest girl ever in my arms all night."

It was then they heard growling from outside of the cave. Akasha knew by the sound it was Stormy, and by habit, she reached over grabbed her bow and a few arrows. She shook herself awake, threw on her clothes and rushed outside to see what was the matter. To make sure everything was was okay, Kyran followed her, also throwing on some light leather breeches, and a linen shirt. When they reached the cave's opening they saw stormy standing defensively growling and glaring toward the line of the forest.

"What is it?" Akasha asked him.

"Something..someone..there, in those trees, smells like hostility to me, but I can't be sure" Stormy replied. His answer was broken, and quck as he was sniffing the air for dangger, and trying to figure out what was approaching them.

"What's he see?" Kyran asked.

"There's something in the trees, he's not sure if it's friendly."

"Show yourself!" Kyran roared in Darnassian, thinking it was probably Tyrone, come to give them more trouble. Akasha looked at him quizzically, not unstanding his sudden change of langauge.

"If we come out, you promise not to attack us?" A deep, low rumbling voice returned also in Darnassian.

"Throw out your weapons where we can see them before you reveal yourself to us. Then, we will know you mean us no harm. Now to be fair, you may stand near your weapons in case they are needed, show yourselves and state your business."

After this was said, two long, broad swords of identical model flew out from the trees and landed in front of them. After their weapons discarded, Both Akasha and Kyran were surprised to be confronted by a Tauren and another Night Elf. Though they didn't know who it was, it surely wasn't Tyrone, for the Darnassian seem much larger, and older. "Call your beast! It remains a threat to us."

"Call Stormy to your side, and make him be gentle please," Kyran whispered to Akasha. She called him back and he sat next to her obediently.

"Does she talk?" asked the Tauren in Darnassian, guessing it was the only thing the elf could speak. As he spoke he looked at Akasha.

"Yes but not Darnassian, she can speak common that I know of." Kyran asked glancing at her and noticing hiw frightened she looked, as to her it was not normal for a Horde member and an Alliance member to travel together. He longed so much to put a comforting arm around her, but not knowing what exactly was going on, he didn't dare risk their relationship being known. Kyran knew they had no power over her, as they had over him since he was a druid, but it was obvious to him that Akasha didn't know that. At this new information the Tauren turned to her and spoke, yet another language, Orcish.

"Tell me girl, are you alright here with this elf? tell me in Orcish, they will not understand what we say that way."

Akasha's eyes brightened slightly at being talked as her own person. Then she answered him; "Yes, I'm alright this Night Elf actually brought me back from the brink of death, and was kind enough to allow me time to recuperate here in his camp."

"Has he laid a hostile hand upon you yet, miss? If he has I can take you safely back to a city where he can not reach you." The Tauren seemed quite aggressive toward Kyran and she didn't know why, then she remembered that Taurens were partial to their own and had animosity towards those of oppsing factions at almost all times.

"He has not, he has been quite kind to me and to my pet, as I am a huntress."

Their visitors had reverted to speaking common as they now knew everyone could understand it. The Night Elf spoke first.

"Allow us to introduce ourselves, I am Arandare and this" he indicated the Tauren, "is Earthdream. We are from Moonglade. Our presence was requested here as we were told a Night Elf Druid had captured a Blood elf was was torturing her. You see that is why we are both here, so we could speak to the both of you individually and together. We needed the whole story."

Kyran and Akasha looked at one another, both knowing who had given that story to the Druids.

The Tauren spoke next. "I'm sorry to have been so rash with you before, we had no idea what we might gotten ourselves into. Please, it doesn't seem as tough you are endangering this young miss, and you seem to be quite the respectable Druid, always true to your morals."

"Pardon me if I may sir," said Kyran. "Who told you of our situation? was it a Druid named Tyrone?"

"Indeed, it was, he came to us fearing for the safety of the young maiden here. Said he saw you attacking her."

"Sir.." Akasha looked away at the ground, in the highest form of deference she knew, "It was after I was rescued by Kyran, and was recovering here, and Tyone attacked me when I was left alone, Kyran defended me."

"You aren't enemies, then, are you? In fact I believe you are lovers is that correct?" Asked the elf.

Both Kyran and Akasha looked away and and simultanously said, "Yes."

"And it was Tyrone the druid who made the attempt to bring you harm, correct little Sin'Dorei?"

"Yes, sir, that is correct" She replied.

"Alright then," Said Arandare "We wish you two the best of luck in you journeys together, and we grant you our best blessings as a couple. If you can not find a place acceptant of your staying together, you are both more than welcome in Moonglade."

"Thank you sir, sorry to have caused you trouble."

"Not your fault, son, be good to her, she deserves it." Said the Arandare in Darnassian.

"You know I will sir."

The elves watched their visitors depart, then, not questioning the event, they decided to leave it and not talk about it. Kyran pulled her into a hug and asked her; "Hey, you okay? You looked kinda nervous there for a minute." he smiled down at her, as she was much shorter then he was and before she could answer he stole a small kiss from her lips.

"Yeah, I'm okay I just didn't know what was happening, that's all."

"You never had anything to worry about, they were mostly here to question me, they couldn't have touched you anyways. Besides, darling, I'll always be here to protect you from anything."

She smiled at him weakly and then pulled him even closer to her. After a moment, he said to her, "Come travel with me, we can see the world together, and I don't ever want to go anywhere without you by my side. I love you too much to let that happen."

"I love you too, and yes, I would like to see the world with you."

Gathering their things together, Kyran loaded most of them onto his Nightsaber, then he climbed on the cat's back. Next he gently lifted Akasha up and set her in the saddle behind him. Kyran knew she wasn't yet strong enough to have tamed her own mount for riding. Akasha put her arms around his waist, adn holding closer to him than was necessary, she rested her head on his back as they traveled.


End file.
